Pyrana Prime
Pyrana Prime is the Primed variant of , sporting higher critical stats, longer range before damage falloff occurs, increased magazine size, and faster reload, at the expense of damage and slower fire rate. To compensate for these losses, when the weapon kills thrice in quick succession, a second ethereal Pyrana appears for a short time, transforming the weapon into an akimbo with doubled ammunition and firing speed. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *Very high critical chance. *Above average critical multiplier. *Fully automatic. *Fast reload speed. *Efficient ammo economy. *'3' kills each within 2''' seconds of the each previous kill summon a second Pyrana Prime for '''6 seconds, doubling its magazine size and increasing its fire rate by 40%. *Innate two polarities. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 25% from 18m to 36m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Low status chance. **Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~1.27%. *Low accuracy. *High recoil, especially on full auto and with the second Pyrana Prime. *Shots go to the right and up. Horizontally it hits the rightmost side of the reticle at 3m, worsening at longer distances. Notes *Killing 3 enemies in quick succession while having 2 Pyranas will not refresh the duration of the ethereal Pyrana. *Upon activating the ethereal Pyrana, the number of rounds in its modded magazine size are added to the magazine (e.g. if modded magazine size is 14, 14 rounds are added when ethereal Pyrana is conjured). When the ethereal Pyrana disappears, the magazine is reduced to the modded magazine size (e.g. if the modded magazine size is 14, any number of rounds in the current magazine will be reduced to 14, unless the number of rounds is below 14 as it will remain the same). *The fire rate bonus is multiplicative to the modded fire rate. *The Pyrana Prime generates a large amount of recoil, which is even more noticeable when dual-wielding with the ethereal Pyrana. *Pyrana Prime's passive still applies while carrying an object, such as a Mobile Defense datamass. *If you holster Pyrana Prime while the etheral Pyrana is active its timer will pause, allowing you to save the buff for later and make more strategic use of it. Media GoldPyranaCodex.png|Pyrana Prime in Codex. WARFRAME - Pyrana Prime It's OK Warframe Pyrana Prime & the MOST Unique Passive So Far? thesnapshot Warframe - Pyrana Prime Warframe - All Prime Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Patch History ;October 2019 Riven Disposition Change *Pyrana: 0.7->0.65 *Fixed the Pyrana Prime auto-switching to another weapon when the magazine empties. *Fixed Pyrana Primes ethereal buff being permanent by Transferring to the Operator while the ethereal Pyrana buff runs out. *Introduced. }} See also * , the regular variant. de:Pyrana Prime es:Pyrana Prime Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Shotgun Sidearm Category:Prime Category:Prime Weapons Category:Update 23 Category:Weapons with Passives Category:Single Sidearm